Is Living a Normal Life Possible?
by nickz24
Summary: Months after the Promised Day, Colonel Roy Mustang sends Edward, his brother Alphonse, Winry Rockbell, and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to a school in Tokyo to finally live a normal childhood and to attend a high school. There, he meets the Toradora gang as they go into their senior year. How will they fare in trying to live a normal life? (Disclaimer: I don't own either animes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating the other stories I have at the moment. I honestly do not know where to go for them, so I want to take a break with those. I do apologize for this but I do plan on going back to them at some point.**

 **I recently watched Toradora and fell in love with it. It was awesome. After I finished watching it, I began to fall back to my favorite anime (Fullmetal Alchemist) and began to think about a crossover with these two. In this fanfic, the final FMA fight went differently, where Ed still has his automail arm and alchemy, and Van Hohenhiem gives himself up so that Al returns to his body. In addition, the fanfic will take place after the Toradora group's junior year (aka the end of the manga/anime) but will begin a bit different than how the anime ending suggested it would.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Edward Elric sighed as he looked out the window of the car he was in, starring into the night sky. He was sitting next to Winry Rockbell, his childhood friend and mechanic for his automail, and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye on yet another mission for "Colonel Bastard". He scratched his head as he starred out to the sky. "Do we really have to go to a random school so far away? What is the point!?" He asked annoyed at the situation.

Winry replied in one of the few ways she could: with a wrench to the head. "Idiot, stop complaining. This will be fun."

Riza nodded. "This is an 'official mission', so you can't just walk away without possibility of being court marshalled."

Ed sighed heavily. "Some mission: attend a school in a city called Tokyo. Maybe I should have left the military. Al is back, why should I stay?"

"Because, when you signed up it was for 10 years. You served 6 of the ten years." Riza replied.  
"Also, Mustang did say it would be nice for you to have at least some normal childhood."

Ed grumbled. "Yea yea. At least Al and you guys will be there."

Winry smiled a bit. "Well, Al is already at the hospital there and our belongings are in the room we got, so don't worry." She twirled her hair a bit. "I honestly cannot wait. School was boring when we were young, but after all that has happened in the past year, I am ok with school."

Ed couldn't help but laugh. "For once, I agree. School would be a lot better than the last few years." He replied, looking out and onto a sign that said, "Welcome to Tokyo."

Winry smiled as they zoomed past the sign and looked onto the city lights. "Wow. It looks amazing!"

Ed was smiling as well. "Yea, it's not too bad. It is actually pretty cool. I didn't realize one city could have so many lights!"

Riza smiled a bit. /They do need a break from their past lives. This was a pretty good idea. Let's hope it goes smoothly/ she thought to herself as she made a turn onto the main road.

-MEANWHILE, IN TOKYO-

Ryuuji Takasu was sitting in his house, a day before school was to start. He grumbled looking at who he was to have classes with. He was happy he was at least with his friends: Minori Kushieda, Yusaku Kitamura, and Ami Kawashima. However, the school year would not be the same without Taiga. He still thought back on the events that happened, how he tried to help her date Kitamura and how she tried to help him date Minori, all to end up falling in love with each other. It was still quite ironic to think about, but it made Ryuuji a tad saddened at this. His head began to swim with thoughts of her when his phone rung.

He looked and saw it was an unknown number that asked for him to go to Sudoh-Bucks. He sighed, knowing he should maybe just ignore it, but something deep down made him go. He called out to Yasuko Takasu, his mom. "Hey, I am going to go out for a bit. Dinner is in the fridge!"

"Oh, okay baby. I'll see you later. Be safe." She called out in her air-headed manner.

Ryuuji strolled down the stairs and looked at the apartment that Taiga used to live in. Before he got sadder, he reopened his class list to see who else was there. There were a few names he recognized, but then something caught his eye. He noticed there were four blank spaces that said "To be Filled". This confused him a lot, considering this never really happened.

Before he thought about it too much, he heard 2 people call out his name. "Ryuuji!" Called a girl.

He looked up to notice Minori and Ami walking to him. Minori beamed at Ryuuji. "Did you get a mysterious text from the unknown ghost of Tokyo?!" She asked, waving her arms around like a ghost.

Ryuuji just shook his head. "I would not say it was a ghost, but yeah I did. I assume you guys got the text as well?"

Ami nodded and sighed. "Mhm. We decided to come here and see what was up. Though to be honest, I bet it was a waste of time."

"Guess I was not the only one who got that text as well." A boy called to the side, revealing himself to be Kitamura.

Ryuuji waved to him and went into deep thought. /Who would have sent us all a text…/

After a few minutes of walking, they entered the Sudoh-Bucks coffee shop and got their hot beverages. Minori noticed Ryuuji holding the class list and smiled. "I see you noticed we are all in the same class. Isn't that cool?"

Kitamura took a small sip of his drink. "Yea, but I think it is a bit weird with the four 'To Be Filled' spots."

Ryuuji nodded. "Yea, I was thinking the same thing. It is weird that the school is doing this."

Ami shrugged. "Maybe it is just last minute transfers. Who cares?"

"Yea, but who are they? Are they aliens? Monsters?!" Minori joked in her usual over-the-top way.

"Well, whoever they are, it will be interesting." Kitamura spoke.

Ryuuji was listening to the conversation as he sat, starring at his phone, with a picture of him and Taiga together. He sipped his drink slowly, letting his head flood with the happy memories he shared with her. Suddenly, Ami slammed the table annoyed. "We have been here for a good 15 minutes. This was a waste of time. I'm leaving." She spat annoyed.

"Hmph, as usual, the Dumb Chihuahua has no patience whatsoever." Called a familiar voice.

Ryuuji immediately snapped out of his trip to memory lane, his heart almost stopping. Time seemed to have stopped as he looked up and notice a certain brunette smiling at them. The others also looked up and noticed Taiga Aisaka there with a few luggage bags behind her. Ryuuji was the first to get up, extending his arms to her, seeing if she was actually there. When he finally registered that she was actually there he embraced her in a hug that almost made her lose her breath. "Taiga… I-I can't believe it… you, you're here."

Taiga blushed a bit and head-butted him in the jaw. "Yea I am, what of it you stupid dog?" Taiga spat. She realized she head-butted him a bit too hard and went to make sure she was ok, only to be barraged by her other friends with hugs and warm embraces.

After the group, minus Ami, jumped up and hugged her nearly to death, they all sat down with their friend. "Taiga, I-I thought you were with your mother. Why are you here?!" Ryuuji asked, still in disbelief.

Taiga smirked. "Well, things were semi-patched up with her after everything that happened. I don't know how but they were. She and I talked a bit and she said I can live out her granted that I find my own place."

Ami looked to Tagia. "Wait… does that mean you are transferring in?"

Taiga grinned. "Well, Dumb Chihuahua, what do you think? As of two days ago, I transferred back."

Ami sighed semi-jokingly as Minori bear hugged her best friend. "It is so good to see you! You have no idea how much I missed you bestie! I am so happy that you will be coming back!" She cried.

Kitamura sat down in his chair. "So, any ideas on where you will stay? Your old apartment was sold, so that would be out-"

Ryuuji didn't even give Kitamura a chance to finish or Taiga a chance to answer as he stood up again. "She will stay with me!" He blurted out a bit. The group went silent and starred at him, causing him and Taiga to blush a bit. Kitamura laughed a bit. "I thought so, and I feel that would be great."

Ami then took the paper Ryuuji was looking at. "Well, that takes care of at least one spot."

Taiga looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kitamura showed her the student sheet. "There are four 'To Be Filled' slots here."

"One? I thought I was the only transfer." Taiga replied curiously. "At least that was what I was told when I made the call to the school to transfer."

Ryuuji handed her the sheet with the class and student's names. "Well, apparently there are three other transfers that will join you. But the question still remains… who are they?"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Winry was sprinting up and down his new bedroom, scrambling to put on his uniform and grab his belongings. "ED! We are going to be late! Hurry up! You really want to be late on the first day?"

Ed called from down the hall. "I KNOW, hold on!"

Riza was in the kitchen finishing their quick breakfasts and lunch for the day as Winry walked into the room. He placed the lunch in his bag and scoffed down his breakfast. "Thanks again Miss Hawkeye."

Riza nodded. "No problem, and start calling me Ms. Elric as per the mission. In case for some reason you have friends over. I am supposed to be Ed's mother."

Winry nodded and zipped her bag. Ed came out of his room dressed, noticing Winry putting her school bag on her back and her toolbox in her hand. A tick mark formed on his head. "WINRY YOU DON'T NEED THAT AT SCHOOL!" He yelled.

Winry yelled back with equal strength. "WELL WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOUR AUTOMAIL HUH?!"

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN YA GEARHEAD!"

"YOU SO SURE ABOUT THAT ALCHEMY-FREAK!"

Riza wasn't sure whether to start laughing or break them up. Even though the school was just a few minutes' walk away from the apartment they were staying in, she knew they would probably be late.

-ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER-

All the students sat in their seats, all chatting about how the school year may be. A lot of the talks were about Taiga coming back, which brought a lot of smiles to the students. Ryuuji was obviously the happiest one there but the other students were as well, even saying hi to her. Yasuko was all over Taiga when she and Ryuuji finally came home. So much so that they barely slept last night. But none of them minded.

However, Ryuuji and Kitamura still were curious about who the other two people whose names were not written down were. It bothered him a bit. Who could these transfers be? What will they be like?

A few minutes passed and the bell rang as Yuri Koigakubo, their teacher from last year, walked into the class. "Okay kids, settle down."

The students all sat and got their notebooks out as the teacher called their names one by one. She then put her attendance sheet down and looked up at the class. "Well, as you all know, Taiga Aisaka has transferred back to Ohashi High School." She looked to the Palm-top Tiger. "I want to say now, welcome back. It is nice to see you back here."

She then turned back to the class. "However, a few of you may have noticed that there were a total of four extra spots."

This made the Ryuuji and his friends peek up in interest. They carefully watched as the teacher spoke. "Well, it was a last minute change, but we are getting a few exchange students from a faraway country. One however will be arriving later, but two of the three are here today."

She then turned to the door and nodded, as one of the students walked in. She was a girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. A lot of the guys all smiled in joy, thanking their luck that another cute girl got put in their class. "Hello, my name is Winry Rockbell. I am very happy to be here today. I hope we can get along."

Yuri looked next to Winry. "Hello Winry, it is a pleasure to have you… here… Uh, wasn't there one more…" she asked.

Winry then sighed as a tick mark formed on her head. "Hold on…"

She then strolled out to the hallway. "Ed! Come on!"

"But Winry! I don't want to do this!"

All they heard was the sound of her bag being unzipped and then a loud clank of metal hitting something as the boy yelped for help. This made the guys that were beginning to fantasize about Winry immediately stop and erase all thoughts they had. Some even began to say she could be as crazy as Taiga.

After a few seconds, Winry walked back with a boy next to her. He had long, gold hair that matched his eyes with a red jacket that had an odd symbol on the back. Now it was the girls turned to be intrigued. "Hi, I am Edward Elric." He said blandly. He obviously did not want to be there, almost as if he was being forced to.

Ryuuji looked over to the new students, then to his friends, then to Taiga. They all had a similar expression of curiosity. Ryuuji sighed, knowing the new students would be in for a treat curtesy of his friends.

-LUNCH-

Ed sat at the table with Winry playing with his food. "Jeez, school is so weird. I can't stand sitting still and listening to someone yap their mouth off about pointless shit. I would rather listen to Mustang yell about how I messed up yet another mission than this malarkey." He sighed, leaning into his chair.

Winry shook her head, rolling her eyes at Ed's comment. "Well, I am liking it here so far. Everyone seems so nice. Though, that one guy with the long hair and his friend with the glasses were looking at me weirdly."

Ed just shook his head. "Yea, next time I will give them something to look at." He replied, balling his fist.

Winry biffed him off the back of his head. "Ed, can't you go somewhere without causing trouble? You shouldn't start fights on your first day here!"

Before Ed could even reply, a red-headed girl appeared next to him. "Hello new people!" She yelled in Ed's ear, making him fall over from the shock.

The alchemist got up and turned to her, resisting every reflex to punch her. "What the hell was that for?! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" He exclaimed.

A guy wearing called over to them. "Sorry about that, Minori does that sometimes." He walked up to them with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. "You guys are in our class, correct?"

Winry nodded. "Yea, you're the class president right?"

The guy nodded. "Yep, Yusaku Kitamura. Pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

Winry shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Winry Rockbell." She then scowled towards Ed. "And that is Edward Elric. Don't mind grumpy pants over there."

Kitamura chuckled a bit as Ed scoffed at the comment. "It is okay. I was actually thinking, would you two want to sit with us? We have room for two more."

Minori put her arms around Ed and Winry. "Yea! Let's be friends!"

Before Ed could even offer up words of protest, he was dragged away to a table that had three other students sitting at it. He glanced over at the students, noticing that the three of them were glancing at them weirdly. He just shook the glances off and sat down with his meal.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that I brought a few people over." Kitamura spoke.

The guy with the weird eyes shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. It is fine."

Minori then went over to Ed and Winry. "How about I introduce you guys to us!" She pointed to herself first. "My name is Minori Kushieda. I am captain of the softball team here! It is awesome to meet you guys!" She then turned to her friends. "You already met Kitamura. The girl with the blue hair is Ami Kawashima. She is a super cool model, though she can be mean at times."

She then turned to the guy with the weird eyes. "This is Ryuuji Takasu. He is called the dragon of the school because he is seen to be scary! Though he is one big softie and kind."

Ryuuji sighed and rubbed his head. Minori then turned to the short brunette. "And this is Taiga Aisaka. She was originally not supposed to be here, but as luck would have it she returned. She is the Palmtop-Tiger that will chew you up and spit you out. And is my best friend."

Taiga just glared at the exchange students and huffed, especially Ed. Ed rolled his eyes and picked at his meal a bit. Winry turned to the students. "It is awesome to meet you all. Seems like you guys are close. My name is Winry Rockbell." She then turned to Ed, waiting for him to speak up. He just grumbled and starred at his meal. A few seconds passed when Winry nudged Ed in the ribs. "Hey! The hell was that for?!" He barked.

Winry glared at him. "Don't you think you should say hi to them and not be anti-social?!" She questioned in a menacing tone.

Ed was going to retort but then noticed Winry reach into her bag. Ed gulped, fearing it was her signature deadly weapon and sighed. "Whatever… I'm Edward Elric. I am her childhood friend. Nice to meet you guys." He grumbled out.

Winry sighed. "Don't mind him, he is a bit of a butthead. He is not too keen on being social."

Minori giggled a bit. "That sounds like how a certain someone was like."

Taiga turned her gaze to Minori now. "Excuse me?!"

Ryuuji put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a bit. "Well, there are times one is shy. It is no big deal."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Before they dispersed, Kitamura turned to the group. "Hey, we should all meet up after school. I think it would be pretty nice if we all hung out."

Ed turned to Kitamura. "Actually, we w-"

"We would love to!" Winry answered, interrupting Ed. Kitamura and the others nodded and then went to their seats. Ed then grabbed Winry and pulled her to the side. "What the hell? We are supposed to go see Al!"

Winry glared at Ed. "Yea, but we can go see him tomorrow." She looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "I know he finally got his body back and you want to see him, but you can see him whenever. These people seem nice and you need to hang out with people your age and not a bunch of military officials."

As bad as Ed wanted to fight back, all it would do is make that damn wrench come out and give him a concussion. So, he swallowed his words and just huffed out a sigh. "Whatever…"

 **And that is chapter 1. I wanted to write more but I feel like the chapter would be way too long, so I am breaking it up into two chapters. Hope you like this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Hope you all have been well. I apologize for the late post. Blame college, new job, life, and three friends (one German Butt, one Tea Drinking Dingus, and one Little Baka Shit) that have been making me play Borderlands 2 and Town of Salem (if you are reading this, you know who you are. Fak you XD). Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

The rest of the school day went a little bit better than Edward thought it would. They had gym after lunch, satisfying Ed's desire to move around for a bit and not be stuck in a desk listening to the teacher spout words about things he could care less about. In addition to this, they also began their chemistry lesson, which Ed was excited for. That was, until the teacher began to teach stuff he already knew. The teacher even made a few mistakes that Ed wanted to correct her on but decided not to. He did not want to instantly be labeled a genius (even though he was) and have everyone up his ass. Being the center of attention was the LAST thing he wanted.

He and Winry were walking out of the building with the rest of the students. "Well, time to meet up with Kitamura and the others." Winry said excitedly.

Ed laughed a bit and let out a sigh. "You know, this is my mission to come to this school and "try to have a normal life". You only came here to get away from the country and yet you're enjoying this more than me."

Winry pat Ed on the back. "That is because you do not know when something is good, even when it is right in front of your face."

"What was that, gear-head?!" Ed yelled.

"You heard me, alchemy-freak!" Winry yelled back.

"Uh… are you guys ok?" Ryuuji called from behind them.

Ed and Winry nearly jumped out of their shoes and turned to Ryuuji. He was standing hand-in-hand with Taiga. "Yea, everything is fine! Aha, don't worry!" Winry replied, trying to hide her nervousness.

Taiga looked to her, and then to the alchemist. "You sure? If he is being an asshole, I can make him stop you know?" She replied, cracking her knuckles.

Ed glared hard at the Palm-Top Tiger and balled his fist. "You wanna go?"

It was then Ami walked up to the four of them. "Oh boy, what did the shorty do this time?"

Ed and Taiga turned to Ami. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEA-SIZED MIDGET?!" Ed barked at the model, while Taiga yelled. "I AM NOT SHORT YOU STUPID CHIHUAHUA!"

The two of them turned to each other. "Wait, you don't like being called short either?" Taiga asked. "But you're not short?!"

Winry shook her head with a smile. "He used to be. He was shorter than me for a while."

Ed walked up to the brunette. "You too understand the pains of being the… the… "s" word?"

Taiga nodded. The two then instantly hugged each other with "tears" pouring out of their eyes. "YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!" They yelled in unison with each other.

Ryuuji and Winry both sighed and pinched the bridge of their noses. "Is he always like this?" Ryuuji asked her.

Winry laughed. "Probably as much as, if not more, than her." She replied.

At this point, Kitamura and Kushieda both walked up to them. They then lead the mechanic and alchemist to Sudoh-Bucks, each of them ordering a drink for themselves. They got a table for themselves and got comfortable. "So," Kushieda spoke up enthusiasticly, "where are you guys from?"

"We are from a country called Amestris." Ed replied. "It is somewhere around where Germany is. Though it won't be on a map. Neither would the countries that border us. We kind of like to keep to ourselves."

"So, you're aliens?" Kushieda accused, making a freaky expression.

"… no… just not from around here."

"What made you want to come to our high school?" Ami asked, her eyes not moving from either Ed or Winry.

"Well, we wanted to get out of our country and wanted to travel. We heard a lot about Tokyo and it seemed nice. This school was one of the few that Ed's mom liked for us, so we came here." Winry replied sweetly.

Taiga looked up from her drink and from cuddling with Ryuuji. "Did you guys do anything there? Like a job or something? It is surprising that someone from a barely heard of country to come here."

Winry kept a straight face but panicked on the inside. That was, until Ed spoke up. "Well, my mom worked in the government there. She made a lot of money and was able to afford this. She was not crazy about the schooling there, so she looked here."

Winry mentally sighed. She didn't want to tell them about themselves but did not know how to articulate her words without seeming suspicious. She thanked her luck that Ed was actually smart when it came to on the fly thinking.

Kitamura took a sip of his drink and smiled. "Well, it is nice to have you guys here. I am curious though, do you know who the other person is? The teacher mentioned the last exchange student would be coming later."

With this, Ed's face went a tad sullen, him not being able to keep a straight face. Kitamura made a similar look, a feeling of guilt washing over him. "If it's personal, you don't need to answer. I am sorry I asked."

The rest of the group looked curiously at the two exchange students. Winry turned to Ed, who simply nodded. She then looked back to the others. "We do know the other person. His name is Alphonse, and he is Ed's younger brother."

Ryuuji looked a tad confused. "Wouldn't it be exciting to have your sibling in the same class? Is he a mean person?"

Ed looked to Winry, easily telling that she was trying to come up with something to say. He put a hand on Winry's shoulder. "I am, and he is a truly caring and amazing person. It's just that…" he let out a sigh. "He is in the hospital at the moment. He had a bad sickness that ate away at his muscles. He is about as skinny as a twig."

The group felt bad for prying too much. "I… I am sorry… we-"

Ed held up a hand with a small smile on his face. "Please, don't worry about it. You didn't know." He leaned back in his chair. "Actually, we were going to see him today until you invited us out."

Kushieda jumped up from her seat. "How about we all go see him!"

"Minori, he is in the hospital. It sounds like he needs to save his energy. Too many people might be a lot for him." Taiga replied.

Winry looked to Ed, the same thought crossing their minds. After a few seconds, Ed shrugged. "Well, I think Al would like to meet his classmates. I bet he would enjoy the company too." Winry said.

The group smiled a bit and nodded at the proposal. They each paid for their drinks and left.

-AT THE HOSPITAL-

Ed's eyes were looking all over the place, starring at every nurse and doctor that walked by. Taiga noticed this and turned to Winry, tugging her sleeve to get her attention. "Uh, is he okay?" she asked.

Winry looked over to the Palmtop Tiger. "Yea, he just doesn't like hospitals. Hates needles."

Taiga snickered at the new fact she learned as Ed looked through a door window. "Ok, he is here." He then let out a sigh. "I know you all are interested in meeting him, please try to be calm." He then glared at Kushieda. "That goes for you, Ms. Too-Hyper-For-My-Own-Good."

Minroi raised her right hand in a salute. "Aye aye captain!" She replied.

Ed shook his head and took a deep breath, opening the door. "Hey Al, it's Winry and I. I hope you don't mind us bringing a few people with us."

Al rolled over to face his brother. "That's okay. The more the merrier. I am just surprised that you made friends on the first day. Knowing you, you would have probably started a fight." He said playfully.

Winry giggled a bit at Al's remark. "He almost did actually. If it wasn't for me he would have."

Ed growled in annoyance at the two of them teasing him. "Hey! You don't know that! I can keep myself from trouble… most of the time… and besides I am not that unbearable. Jeez."

The others waited a bit before they walked in, noticing Al's appearance. He had short hair, a shade lighter than Ed's. His eyes were the same as his brother's though. They could tell they were indeed brothers. They also noticed how skinny he was, as if he did not move for about a few years. Al looked to the new people that Ed and Winry brought with them. "Hello there, my name is Alphonse. I hope my brother was not too much trouble for you guys." He spoke nicely.

Ed growled at his brother. "Hey, I was no trouble whatsoever!"

Ryuuji laughed a bit at their comments and shook his head. "He is okay Alphonse. Don't worry. My name is Ryuuji Takasu. This Minori Kushieda, over there is Yusaku Kitamura, the blue haired girl is Ami Kawashima," he then put an arm around his girlfriend. "And this is Taiga Aisaka."

Kushieda walked up next to Al. "That's his girlfriend." She spoke, emphasizing the last word to tease the both of them.

Taiga ran up to Minori and lightly hit her, blushing madly. "Hey, don't say such embarrassing things!"

Al laughed at the two of them. "That's very nice. And it's nice to meet all of you. You guys can call me Al if you want to though. It will probably be easier."

Ami sat next to Al, with an interested look on her face. "Man, he is so different from Ed. So nice, kind, and polite. Are you sure you two are brothers?"

Ed, who was looking at a pen on the desk, heard the comment and accidentally snapped the pen. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kitamura laughed a bit at his fellow students. "Man, seeing Ed is like looking at a male version of Taiga. This is quite funny."

Taiga smirked. "Why, because we are that awesome?"

Ryuuji shrugged. "More like you two are too hot-headed for your own good?"

Before they could retort, the doctor came into the room. "Hello there. I am sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours is over now. I am sorry, but you all have to leave."

The students nodded and walked out of the room. As Ed was about to leave, he asked the nurse if he could talk to his brother for a bit longer, to which the nurse allowed because of his military ID he descretly showed and the fact they were brothers. He looked to Winry and gave a nod, telling her to go ahead. He then closed the door behind him and sighed. Al let a small chuckle escape his lips. "You know Brother, they seem like a nice group of people."

After giving it some thought, Ed nodded. "Yea. They are quite nosy though. I am not sure how to feel about it."

"Were we any different?" Al retored, earning a shrug from his older brother.

Ed looked out the window overlooking the city. "At first I was not thrilled about this whatsoever. I thought this was going to suck. However, this might actually be nice. I cannot believe I am saying this, but Colonel Bastard might have actually done something good."

Al pretended to be surprised. "Did I just hear that right? I must be dreaming!"

Ed laughed a bit, noticing the nurse's look to hurry up. "So, I told them that you were sick and that your muscles were eaten away. I did say you would get better soon. You better not make me wrong."

Al smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." He then made a serious face. "Did you tell them about… your automail and alchemy."

Ed shook his head, making Al fake another face of shock. "You're actually listening to Mustang now too? Is the world going to end soon? You better ask Winry out before then!"

Ed lightly punched Al's arm and laughed a bit. He then went to the door and opened it, saying farewell to his brother, and leaving the room. He went down to the bottom floor and walked outside of the hospital, noticing Winry and the others standing there.

\- A FEW HOURS LATER -

It was getting later in the day, but the group insisted on showing Edward and Winry around Toyko. They took them all over, from the parks to a few of the shops. Winry was going googly eyed at the mechanic shop they passed by. Ed was forced to literally drag Winry away before she bought out the place, earning a few interesting looks and laughs from the others. Before it got too late, Kitamura, Kushieda, and Ami all left. Kitamura had to do things as the President the next day, while Kushieda had softball practice the next day and Ami just wanted to go. This left Taiga, Ryuuji, Ed, and Winry to wonder around Tokyo for the rest of the night.

They ended up at the docks as the starry sky lit out their path as they talked, and by they it was mostly everyone but Ed. He still had his brother in his mind, even though he knew everything was going to be okay. "I have to say, this is very pretty here!" Winry let out with joy. "Definitely not like where we are from!"

Ed nodded a bit as he kept his gaze to the water. Ryuuji then sat down at a bench nearby and got into a comfortable position. "Well, what is it like where you guys are from?" He asked politely, not wanting to seem rude.

Ed sat next to him with a soft smile. "Well, for one thing, there were no tall buildings, or technology as advanced as it is here. It was a quite open area with a lot of fields. It was mostly warm since it was closer to the South, which was nice. But it was a small little town with not too many people. If you wanted to look up what a peaceful town is, you may see a picture of our town there." He joked.

Taiga smiled a bit. "That does sound nice. I always wanted to visit a place like that. No noisy idiots yapping their mouths off, no cars to zip pass you, nothing but the quiet field and sunny sky."

Ryuuji smiled a bit at the description that was given. "Yeah, seems nice. I bet you guys had a nice life. Even with Ed's mom being in the military, seems like it was not a scary place to live."

The words that they heard rang in their heads a bit as they left his mouth. Winry tried her best to hide the pained expression. She then realized something and looked over to Ed, who merely had his hair hanging over his face. She would almost feel all the events that happened over the past decade flash through his head. Every little detail from every little thing that he went through washed over him like water. "Uh, Ed?" Taiga asked, cutting the few seconds of silence.

Winry hit Ed's back to get him to snap out of his daze as she laughed. "Sorry about him, he is running on only 3 hours of sleep. With moving and everything he did not get too much sleep and when he does not sleep he becomes irritable and oblivious. It is a wonder he remembers things from school?"

Now the blond was with the world of the living as he snapped his head towards the automail mechanic. "SAYS YOU! Whenever you saw something better than what we have at home, you drooled all over and had to be forcibly dragged away!"

Winry now was starting to get annoyed as she glared to the alchemist. "Now listen here! I have an appreciation for the sophisticated things. I am not some loser who has his nose in the books all day!"

They went on back and forth a bit with their bickering as Ryuuji and Taiga watched. They turned to each other as a flood of memories came to them, of all the times that they went at each other like this. Seeing where they are now, they both began to laugh a bit. This got the two foreigner's attentions as they turned to them. "WHAT is so funny?!" Ed barked.

Ryuuji looked a bit startled from the sudden outburst, meanwhile Taiga merely shrugged and giggled a bit more. "It's nothing. Just remind us of someone." She replied sweetly.

Winry sighed and giggled a bit herself. She then looked at the time and saw it was really late. "We should really get back before ha- I mean your mom yells at us Ed."

Ed gave a pained expression for a split second at what Winry said and realized what she meant. He nodded and got up. "You're right. Well, we will see you guys tomorrow." He replied as he walked off.

Winry then got up and turned to Ryuuji and Taiga, bowing a bit. "Thank you for taking us around the town. See you tomorrow!" She replied and ran off.

The couple watched as their new friends walked away. Taiga nudged her boyfriend in the ribs with a small smile. "Hey, remind us of anyone?"

Ryuuji shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Oh no, not at all."

It was quiet for a bit until Taiga spoke up. "So, what do you think of them?"

Ryuuji looked a bit confused. "Uh, I think they are nice. They can be a bit odd at times, but then again so are all of us."

Taiga nodded. "Yeah, they seem nice, but I think they are hiding something." She replied.

He titled his head a bit. "Well," she continued, "the way they talked about Alphonse today, it seemed like they were making that on the fly. I mean yeah he was in bad shape, but I think the reasoning may be a lie. In addition to that, just the way they talked about some things, it seemed like it could have been a-"

Ryuuji sighed and pat her head. "Well we don't know for certain though. They did just meet us, I would not share everything with people I just met. Maybe they have their reasons."

Taiga nodded after a while of thinking. "Yeah, you're right I guess. They do seem genuinely nice… but…"

"I get it. After how your father was with lying to you about caring, you can be skeptical about things." Her lover replied, kissing her forehead. "We will have to see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed sighed as he and Winry walked into their apartment. Hawkeye was polishing one of her rifles that she brought with them for the "mission". The sharp shooter looked up and gave a small smile towards the two kids. "Seems like you guys had a late night tonight?" She said as she continued her work.

Winry nodded a bit as Ed sat in the kitchen. "Yeah, we already made a few friends at school." She spoke. "They are an odd bunch but they seem quite nice. There is even one there that is a bit like Ed."

Ed gave a scoff as he heard the comment, going through the fridge and grabbing something to eat quickly. "Yeah, they were alright." He replied as he ate the small snack, putting the dishes in the sink. "I am going to sleep now. I will wash the dishes tomorrow." He replied quickly, going to his room.

Riza looked to Ed and then back to Winry. "Is he ok?" She asked.

Winry sighed and nodded a bit. "Yeah. I think so. We talked with our new friends and Ed had some memories come back to him." She replied quietly.

Riza nodded, understanding. "I can imagine. Going through what he did and at such a young age too." She said quietly.

Winry nodded and sighed a bit, sitting on the other side of the couch. Riza put down her weapon and moved over closer to her. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up. "Winry, it will be ok." Hawkeye spoke softly. "They finally did what they sought to do. They got their bodies back. In time, they will be able to look back and smile for how far they come."

Winry nodded and smiled a bit getting up. "Well, it is late. I should sleep. Sleep well." She spoke softly, slowly turning around and heading to her room to rest.

 **Well about time I finally finished this chapter. Sorry again for such a long time to update. Hope you all enjoy it. I shall try to update as often as I can.**


End file.
